Demonic friendship
by humanhazzard
Summary: Rin , yukio and the rest of the exorcist in training help two girls Jaydan and Miskuni to become exorcist after a deadly encounter . but as well as his own secret , can Rin and Yukio keep jayden's secret from the world ( Jayden's POV)


Breath taking beginning  
"Come on Miskuni " I screamed grabbing my sisters hand reaching her up onto the roof and began running once more. That's all we could do ... run .

I didn't know what was happening , it all happened so quickly but I didn't have time to understand , all I could do was run ,run as far as my legs will carry me and then run some more. I suddenly felt my arm being pulled downwards . I was still holding Miskuni's hand , she had fallen again.

"I can't keep going , just leave with out me ...it more important for you to be safe that's what uncle Michael said " she cried tears running down from her red puffy eyes. Considering we are fiternal twins she is nothing like me. Miskuni was the smart , weak one but at this moment in time she is the dumbest smart person I have ever met .

"You idiot if you think for on second I'm going to leave you behind to save myself ...YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW ME DO YOU" I shouted at her , I wasn't angry ...I was scared.

I pulled her up to her feet as we began running again. I raised my free hand to my forehead and wiped across it , I took a look down at my hand ...was. That my blood or ...that things. I got so distracted by the red liquid on my hand that I forgot where I was going I looked up releasing I was about to run into him ...but that's impossible I killed him , didn't I ?

It came closer to us , its red tongue flailing around his Razer sharp fangs . I didn't mean to kill it last time, it was a accident. I have a aggressive personality but I didn't mean to it .Although this time was different , if that thing even tried to hurt either of us again it would be the last thing it would ever do.

"Why do you fight the fact , you can change who you are so why not accept it , return with me to ghenna and I will spare the pathetic human " he sneered , at least I believe it was a he , if a women's voice sounded that grotesque I wonder what the men would sound like. Maybe I wouldn't want to know.

"Jayden isn't going anywhere with you" Miskuni cried .my first thought was when did she grow a back bone , I was always the one to get us ... OK me out of fights

"If you don't silence your pathetic excuse for a human sister , she will be food for the ghouls " he answered to me , not even noticing Miskuni's existence. All of a sudden these dog like creatures appeared , filling the air with the foulest of stenches. I looked directly into the demons soulless eyes as I let go of miskuni's hand .

"If you want to touch my sister , you gonna have to get past me first " I screamed as I began charging towards him , my fist clenched , ready to make contact with his face , when all of a sudden that fist merged into a silver blade extending it way down to my elbow , for once I wasn't complaining about my so called "gift" .

I was inches away from him , as I swung my sword of a arm directly for his throat .

'Slash'

My blade went clean through his throat as I went passed him turning to see the injury I had inflicted. I lowered my arm , it morphing back into a hand meaning it was now my arm covered in think dark blood. I though I had been ready to inflicted serious injury , even death on this thing but I wasn't ready for what happened next.

The first thing I saw once I had turn back to him was there was only a inch of skin holding his head to his shoulders.

"Did ... I really do that" I whispered to myself. I didn't know I could something so horrific . even if this thing has tried to kill us.

"You got a lucky shot Haha" he snarled . but that's isn't possible , he has to be dead ... He has to be.

"Now I know for sure , how demonic you can be , you only gave me a scrape ... You didn't get off so lucky " his head had began reattaching itself to his neck, this isn't possible he should be dead... Why wasn't he dead ...and what did he mean I didn't get off so lucky

"What do you..." I was about to ask but being interpted by explosion of blood erupting from my stomach and a pain I have never experienced before gave me my answer.

"JAYDEN" Miskuni screamed . The shock of it was to much I clapped to the floor , smashing my head into the concrete cause me to become more dizzy than before. I could stop him as he began to walk towards me. He grabbed my ponytail and wrenched my head up so I could look into those soulless eyes once more .

"Don't worry , your not going to die ... Once we return to ghenna we will fix that for you " he snarled . I don't know whether it was the loss of blood or his discussing face that was making me feel sick , but in a few seconds it wouldn't matter I was gonna pass out ... I could feel it

"Now my ghouls will take care of your so called sister ... Attack" he yelled . I tried to move my arms , but I couldn't the world was a blur. the on time someone need me and I couldn't do anything. The words "please no" escaped my lips in a whisper .

Suddenly when I though all hope was lost , I felt this demon let go of my hair was i was preparing myself to hit the fall again but it never happened. Someone was supporting me , one arm around my back the other holding my head up.

"Hold on it gonna be OK ...I promise , Yukio Kill that asshole already" a gentle voice said . I heard some on else speak then somthing that sounded like gun shots . The demon screamed "Dam YOU EXORCIST" then everything went black .


End file.
